Princesses Or Sheriffs
by MissObsessed511
Summary: *BERRY VERSE #3* Lucy has an argument with her little brother and sister about their costumes.


**A/N- **Please vote on my new, updated poll of "How many kids should Quinn and Rachel have?" on my page! You are now allowed to pick two options!

**Rachel & Quinn -** 30**  
Beth Noelle Berry-Fabray - **13  
**Lucy Kara Berry-Fabray - **4  
**Kayleb Ryan Berry-Fabray - **2  
**Mia Faith** **Berry-Fabray **- 2

* * *

"Look Mama I'm a princess!" Lucy yelled running up to Rachel. The small girl was dressed up in a blue Cinderella dress with her blonde hair in a perfect bun on the top of her head with a tiara and clear plastic shoes to match. Lucy was running around the house singing _So This Is Love, _not paying attention to what was going on around her. Beth walked in dressed in a black t-shirt and a red and white polka dot skirt with black leggings, Mary Janes and Minnie Mouse ear headbands. "You look pretty Bethie!" Lucy smiled.

"Thanks, you look pretty too Cinderella" She giggled hugging her little sister. "Hey Ma, where are Kay and Mia?" She asked Rachel looking around the hotel room.

"Right here" Quinn smiled walking into the main room with two small brunette toddlers in hand. "Meet Woody and Jesse!" Quinn announced presenting the two kids. Kayleb was dressed in Woodys outfit complete with his hat and a woody doll, Mia was dressed in Jessies outift with her hat a a Jessie doll with her hair in a braid down her back. "Well?" Quinn asked. "What do you think?"

"You aren't going to arrest me are you sheriff?" Rachel laughed looking at the twins. Kayleb and Mia looked at each other and giggled as they ran around the room. Kayleb took both of Beths hands and held them behind her back.

"Mia get handcuffs" He called to his sister. Mia ran over giggling and handed her brother the imaginary handcuffs.

"What am I being arrested for officer?" Beth asked, playing along with the twins. Lucy looked at the twins 'arresting' Beth and her eyes when wide.

"You can't arrest Beth!" She yelled at her little siblings, grabbing Beth and pulling her away from the two toddlers.

"Why not?" Kayleb asked, his hands on his hips. Mia copied his stance and the two stared down their older sister.

"Because I'm your big sister and you have to do what I say!"

"Nu-uh!" Mia said with a scowl on her face that matched her brothers.

"Are we going to get to Magic Kingdom anytime soon?" Rachel asked, taking a seat next to Quinn who sitting on the couch, slightly amused by the argument their kids were getting into over a fake arrest.

"Soon, but this is too cute!" Quinn laughed, Beth walked away from the tiny group, who were busy yelling 'nu-uh' and 'uh-huh' at each other, and took a seat next to her moms.

"We can arrest who ever we wanna!" Kayleb yelled. "We're sherricks!"

"You can't even say it right! It's called sherriffs and besides everyone knows that princess are better then sherriffs anyway!" Lucy said crossing her arms and giving her brother a stare that rivaled her mothers.

"Sherriffs are better miss princess!" Mia yelled in reply. Lucy looked down at her outfit and suddenly realized that as a princess she had to act like an adult and not argue with little babies like her brother and sister.

"Well I can't believe that I'm arguing with babies" Lucy said calmly, glancing over at her moms and Beth to see if they were impressed by her sudden attitude change.

"We're not babies!" The twins said in unison.

"Mother can we please go to the park now, I don't want to be late for my meeting with the princess" She said, walking to her moms with a small smile on her face and proceeded to go into a monologue of how princesses are suppose to act.

"You know she gets that from you" Quinn whispered to her wife as they walked out of the hotel room with their kids in tow, ready for a day of magic, chaos, fighting and fun.

* * *

_******A/N- **This is just a super short one-short for the Berry Verse series to introduce the new twins (Also I was in a Disney mood). A longer, better one will be coming in a day or so!_

**Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more Berry Verse oneshots!**

**~ Forever&Always,  
**

_**Bethany-Rose**_


End file.
